Sittin' On 80
by Charger69
Summary: .Modern Au One Shot. A truck driver and the daughter of a lawyer could it even possible work. Modern Willabeth set in Australia. Will receives some news that changes his life.
1. Chapter 1

_**An/ Don't own anything beside the plot.**_

_**Summary**__. Modern Au One Shot. A truck driver and the daughter of a lawyer could it even possible work. Modern Willabeth set in Australia. Will receives some news that changes his life._

_Charters Towers, Queensland, Australia 3:00 AM_

I threw my bag into the cab my Mack Titan. I wast heading north to Cains to pick up a load of parts and supplies to take to a mine about 500 kms north of Broome. I checked the water and oil. I unclipped the chain and let off Reblo. Reblo went off to relieve himself.

I walked back inside the house thought the sliding door. I grabbed the esky and portable cooker. I pulled my SATE phone from my coat pocket. Reblo was asleep on bunk in the sleeper.

It was just the two of us on the road most of the time. We where on the road for ten months of the year at one time. I barely saw my girlfriend when I was on the road for as much of the year as I was.

I removed my Rough Rider Akubra and set it on the passenger seat. I turned the key and the new engine roared to life. My dad had been a truckie and my grandad had started the business back in the early sixties

My dad's brothers had all gone on their own paths. It had been my dad, Uncle Rod, Ed, Ken and Ben. He was the fourth youngest of fourteen kids. In total there where elven boys and three girls.

I let out the clutch and changed up a few gears as the wheels began to move. I had been driving road trains for the last six years now I had been kept back a grade when I was younger. I had been in grade ten when I got my licence dad had gotten a job in the territory for a few months.

If I made good time I could make it to Cains by ten a clock. There was hardly no traffic on the Flinders Hwy it was just on 4:45 AM the sun was starting to rise over the horizon. I had a good run so far with no road works or delays.

I smiled to my self as I though about Elizabeth. I hadn't seen her since early December when she had been in Perth on a business trip with her boss of the finance consultant she worked for. The look on her boss's face when I walked into the restaurant looking for Elizabeth was one of well it was hard to tell what kind of look it was.

I was dressed in my use well attire of diesel and oil stained jeans, singlet and long sleeved work shirt that was unbuttoned and my faithful old Akubra sat perched on my head and scuffed and stained Thomas Cook Doggers.

Everyone eyes where on me as I most have been a sight to behold to those toffy nosed bastards. I didn't give two shits what people thought about me.

I had to a laugh to myself when I caught sight of one of Elizabeth co workers giving me the death glare as I kissed Elizabeth. The look of purer jealousy or the green-eyed monster was evident with the dirty look he was giving me. I couldn't think of the pathetic idoits name.

James Norringtion that was it. Elizabeth had finished her degree in Accounting a bit over a year ago. I had few days free seeing as the depot was going to be closed over the weekend.

Elizabeth had been awake since four am unable to sleep. The last week she had been feeling unwell. She had called in sick yesterday to work.

The doctor had told her that they would call her tomorrow with the results of the blood test. That had been yesterday, Elizabeth had decided against ringing Will and telling him she thought she was gravely ill. She knew he would drop everything and come be with her through it all.

But he had a business to run. As much as she loved that man he worried about her living in Melbourne and being away from him. Seeing him whenever he was in Melbourne dropping off a load or whenever they went to Perth, Darwin or Adelaide for a business trip was never enough for either of them.

James Norringtion was the biggest thorn in the side of her relationship with Will. On the flight back to Melbourne the bastard had made snide remarks about the man she loved. James was more like the man her father wanted her to marry.

But unlike James, Will had worked for everything he had. Blood, Sweat and Tears had been how Will had gotten to where he was now. One remark had been about how Will could never provide for her unlike James himself. The entire time through dinner with her boss, James and their clients they where meeting with it had been like a battle of egos or pride she didn't know or even care.

Will had been about to leave when the clients had asked Will to join them. Not wanting to be rude he had accepted to join them.

The dirty looks towards Will had almost made Will hit James. Will was not an overall violent man. If he had to use his fists he would if need be. Thankfully James had been in Sydney for the last three days on business.

It was just two a clock in the afternoon when I crossed the Territory, Queensland Border. I was ahead of schedule. I still had another an hour and a half until my driving hours where up.

There was a rest area about twenty-five kms down the road from where I was now. It was a little over an hour later I had pulled into the rest area and set up camp for the night.

I remember that night I had dinner with Elizabeth, her boss, that bastard Norringtion and their clients they where meeting with in Perth. Norringtion had made small talk me the entire night. I felt somewhat uncomfortable about the whole thing.

I hated going to some fancy ass restaurateur like that one. Give me a cold beer and hardy pub meal of meat, chips, gravy and a bit veg any day. The client's wife had looked at me with distain as I smelled a little of diesel and oil. I had changed the oil and fuel filter over not an hour before coming to find Elizabeth.

After diner had finished and small talk had been exchanged. I had excused my self and thanking them for the invite and that I had an early start in the morning. Elizabeth had left with me. She could tell that I was close to losing my temper with Norringtion.

Everyday we where apart was more harder then the next. Seeing each other every few months was not enough. We hadn't talked about having kids or getting married. I smiled as I remembered the day we had met for the first time.

I was on my way to Port Headland with a load of steel pipes and containers from Townsville. A bus had broken down on the side of the road about five hours out of Port Headland. I had just turned eighteen my dad had busted his back so he couldn't drive for another twelve months or so.

I slowed the Mack Vaulueliner and pulled in behind the bus. I jumped down from the cab. It was group of grade twelve students on a school trip for some bloody class.

I was just over six foot three. I had taken after my dad and granddad who where both tall and big men. The bus had done a radiator and broken the piston housing for some reason. I had called a mechanic in Port Headland and a friend of mine. He wouldn't get there till at least another six to nine hours.

I chuckled to myself about that day. I shook my head as I remembered the look on her boyfriend well now ex boyfriend face when Elizabeth grabbed her bags and threw them up into the cab of the Vaulueliner and had left the class and the teacher speechless.

I never found wither or not she got into trouble when she got back to school.

Elizabeth had been a nervous wreak waiting for Doctor Miller to ring with the results of the blood test they had done yesterday to find out what was causing her illness. All day she been debating with herself wither or not she call Will and tell him that something was wrong,

She had decided against it. It would only cause him to worry. The phone ringing made Elizabeth jump slightly. If she though about it carefully she had missed her period the last two months but she had thought nothing of it.

"Doctor Miller are sure that's right" Elizabeth said in shock that she was pregnant and hadn't even noticed that she had been more tired as of late then she normally would be.

"We'll need you to come in for a ultrasound to see how far along you are" Miller said from the other end of line. Elizabeth didn't know how Will was going to take it. They had never talked about having kids or getting married.

"Sure can I ring back tomorrow I need to talk to my boyfriend and see when he can get down to Melbourne he's on the road for most of the year" She asked Miller agreed that she could call him back tomorrow before he had hung up.

I was dozing off in the make shift hammock I had put up between two big gum trees. Reblo was asleep next to me. My SAT phone ringing woke me with a start.

"Yea" I answered the phone. A few mates of mine blasted their air horns as they belted past going west or east past the rest area.

"Will when can you make it down to Melbourne" I heard Elizabeth ask. Something had to be going on that she needed to know when I could make down to Melbourne.

"About another week or so why" I said her voice had sounded like she had been crying. I would kill whoever it had been that that had hurt her.

"Because I got something to tell you and please don't freak out about it" Elizabeth said nervously thinking whatever it was that I was going to freak out about it.

"Liz whatever it is you know you can tell me" I said, that most have been some comfort to her but it wasn't not enough to calm her down.

"The last week I've been feeling under the weather, I went to the doctor and had a blood test. What I'm trying to tell you is that I'm pregnant," Elizabeth said. The news that I was going to be a father was sinking in.

"What how long have know. " I asked, she could tell I wasn't anger but happy that we where having a baby.

"I just found out about half an hour ago" Elizabeth sounded a lot calmer and happier that I wasn't anger or freaking out.

"I'll be down as soon as I can but do you know how far along you are" I asked, I was babbling but I could care bloody less I was over the moon about the fact I was going to be a father.

"No I told Doctor Miller I was going to talk to you first then book the ultrasound because I want you there" She could tell I was happy and over the bloody moon about being a father.

"I'll be down in a week. I love you and look after yourself and the baby "I said I looked up as my dad's truck a 1990 Mack Valueliner pulled up alongside my truck.

"I love you too," She said before hanging up. I looked over at my dad as walked over to where I was sitting with the biggest smile on my face.

"Will you alright what's with the smile," He asked somewhat concerned why I was smiling so much.

"Your going to be a grandad" Was all I said before walking over to the esky and grabbing two beers.

**Authur's note. This is only a one shot depending on the feedback with reviews. I might write a full story.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**An/ Don't own anything beside the plot.**_

_**Summary**__. Modern Au One Shot. A truck driver and the daughter of a lawyer could it even possible work. Modern Willabeth set in Australia. Will receives some news that changes his life._

Chapter 2

Elizabeth was unsure of how she was going to tell her parents that her and Will where expecting a child. Her father had commented time and time again that Will wasn't good enough for her.

Her mum had been supportive of her relationship with Will. Unlike her dad, her mum could see how much they the of them where in love with each other. It had been just after she had graduated that Will had met her parents and older brother Gaven.

Gaven was three years older then Elizabeth and was attending Melbourne University studying to be a lawyer like their father. Gaven was much like her father in the view of judging people before getting to know them. Gaven had made snide remarks similar to what James had.

_Five years earlier _

_Elizabeth had been surprised to see Will at her graduation. She hadn't spoken to him in almost a month. They two of them had been going out for about six months. Phone calls where the only contact she had with Will while he was on the road. _

_He had just bought a brand new Mack Titan to replace his old truck that had been burned in an accident on Flinders' when a car had hit him head on. _

_His seven-year-old 2000 Kenworth T904. He had been lucky to walk away from that accident with a few scars and a limp. It had been about six months months before he had met Elizabeth. He had been in and out of surgery for two months before being let out of hospital in Townsville a mouth later._

_Elizabeth was standing with her now ex best friend Penelope Walter. She was nothing but a drama queen to boot. He had been dressed in clean Wrangler Jeans; his RM Williams shirt was tucked into his jeans and belt. His Thomas Cook Super Dogger work boots where polished. His good hat a black Akubra Bronco._

_Elizabeth had spotted his tall and broad form stood out like a pimple on a pumpkin. Will had just stood there watching her interacted with her friends after graduation. _

_I stood to one side of the room standing by myself in the corner. I was nervous as hell. I had not shaved in almost a week. I rubbed my hands together as I gathered up the courage to go and speak to her. _

_Her older brother spotted me before Elizabeth did. He was about four inches shorter then me. He was about twenty. _

_"Where the hell do think your going," He demanded as I stoped and turned to face him. Elizabeth spotted me along with her mum and dad. _

_"Gaven leave him alone" Elizabeth said standing next to me there was a nine and a half inch high difference between us. Gaven was shocked when Elizabeth took my hand in hers. _

_"Who is this man Elizabeth and what is he doing here this is a private affair?" Her father was demanding to know why I was here. It was obvious that they didn't know about our relationship._

_"He's my boyfriend dad and his name's Will Turner and I bloody invited him because I wanted him here" Elizabeth snapped at her father._

_"How old is he" Gaven spoke up. I turned my attention to him. He was about two years older then me. _

_"Nineteen" I said trying to hold my temper back. It was no secret that I had a short temper I had lost my cool more then one in my lifetime._

_"So what do your parents do" I looked over in the direction of Elizabeth's mum who had not said a word since the conversation, which felt more like an interrogation._

_"My dad's a truck driver and my mum left my dad when I was twelve and took my three year old brother with her when she left." I said it had been seven years ago now. The wounds of that where still raw. _

_"So your from Melbourne then" Her father said getting straight to the point. You could see the disapproval in his eyes already. _

_"Weatherby maybe we should have this discussion someplace more private" Her mum offered. He nodded and went make their leave. _

_Gaven remained standing next to us for a few minutes before following after his mother and father. I was introduced to a few of Elizabeth's good friends from school._

_I could see the disapproval of me in their eyes. I didn't fit into their perfect little world I doubt that Elizabeth did either. This was her world the high society she had been born into but she didn't fit the mould. And her choice of men being me was not good enough. _

_"So do really think you have a chance with her" I heard a voice behind me I turned to face Elizabeth's ex boyfriend Adam. She had dumped that day she throw her bags up into the cab of the Valueliner. At least I was treating her right and not sneaking behind her back with her best friend._

_"More of a fucking chance then you had mate. Listen here you don't know a bloody thing about me so don't think that you do" I snapped at him irritated and ready to leave. _

_"Does she even know you? Your just some rebound she'll come to her sense and realise that you're only with her for her money" He accused me. I was about to hit him when I felt a hand my chest. I looked down as Elizabeth touched my arm. It seemed to calm me down._

_"Unlike you Adam I know he would never cheat on me and actual loves me" Elizabeth growled at him before I placed my arms around her silently telling everyone that she was mine and I was hers. _

_"Come on let's get out here," I said taking her hand and walking out of the room. As we walked out of the building I took her hand in mine and we walked towards the Titian, which was parked in the car park taking up three or four car parks._

_Most of Elizabeth former classmates had all come outside to see what the noise was. I was building up air for the trailer. They where a little shocked to see a truck and trailer in the car park. _

_I hit the brakes when a brand new BMW M5 convertible was backing out in front of me. It was the ex boyfriend being a dickhead. Elizabeth placed her hand on my forearm. It calmed me down. It was strange that she had that effect on me that whenever I was anger just a simple touch from her calmed me down almost instantly._

_I put the Titian back into gear and drove off. Elizabeth parents lived in the outer leafy Melbourne suborders. I slowed the truck and put on the trailer and diff locks and switched off the engine._

_I jumped down from the driver's side. Slamming the door shut I ran around to the other side of the Titan and opened the passenger side door. _

_I helped her down from the cab of the Titan. We walked towards the front door the house more like a mansion. I was nervous as hell as we walked towards the front door. _

_"Miss Swann your father, mother and brother are waiting for you and your friend in the sitting room" The butler said as he opened the door for us. Elizabeth took my large hand in hers and lend towards the sitting room where her parents and older brother where waiting for us._

_The sitting room where they where seated was large stylish furnished and whatever. I sat next to Elizabeth who I thought to be one of the maids brought in tea in fancy china. I hardly drank bloody tea it was only coffee or beer. _

_"So are you from Melbourne and do you have job" Was the first question that was fired at me from her father. I glanced over at Gaven who was glaring at me with disdainful hate in his eyes from where he sat._

_"I'm from North Queensland and yes I do have a job I'm an owner driver and I work for the family business of Turner and Son Transport" I said my eyes showing the pride I held for my dad and grandad. I had learned from them what I was like to work hard and love with your whole heart instead of part of it. _

_"Elizabeth could you excuses us while we talk in private" Her father said tyring to get both Elizabeth and her mum to leave. I knew he was going to tell me to leave and not to contact Elizabeth again._

_ "No dad whatever you have to say Will you can say in front of me and mum too" Elizabeth said standing up for her father for a third time that day._

_"Elizabeth he's no good for you if you two ever did get married where would you live and would he be able to provide for you and care for you" Her father was questioning wither or not I could provide for her if we ever did get married. Which was fare enough he was her father and only wanted the best for her._

_"Sir I can assure you I would look after her and work till my dying breath to make sure she was looked after and as for living somewhere I have a place up in Charters Towers." I said telling the truth if I had to I would die to protect her I loved her with all my heart and I hadn't told yet that I loved her._

Elizabeth was a nervous wreak waiting for her mum to come back from having to take an egret phone call. She hadn't heard from Will since she had called and told him the news a week ago. Maybe he had been delayed on the road

The nurse doing the ultrasound had told her to try and relax as they where waiting for her mum to come back. Elizabeth had asked her mum to met up with her for lunch about four days ago Elizabeth had broken down and told her mum the news that she was pregnant.

Katherine Swann had been shocked when her eldest daughter had told her she was pregnant. She had asked Elizabeth did Will know and how he had reacted at the news. She hadn't been surprised that he had been over the moon about the news and was coming for the ultrasound.

There was no telling how Weatherby was going to take the news he was going to be a grandfather. Gaven's girlfriend Camilla didn't want kids. Will had attended a few family occasions whenever he had the time to come down to Melbourne he was one of the most hard workingmen she had ever met.

She was happy that Elizabeth had managed to find what most women spent their whole lives looking for but sometimes they never found it. True Love was hard to find these days. From the first day she had met Will Katherine could tell from the way he looked at Elizabeth he would always treat her with equal respect.

I had a bloody mongrel of a time getting to the hospital in the Titan. I slammed the driver's side door shut as I pulled my thick Thomas Cook jacket on and zipping it up. My scuffed and diesel and oil stained work boots made heavy footsteps as I walked into the hospital.

The nurse at the front desk looked up with eyes big as saucers as I walked towards her desk. I spotted Katherine Elizabeth's mum waiting in the lobby for me. I left the nurse at the desk collecting her jaw up from the floor.

"How is she?" I asked as we got off the elevator and walked towards the room.

"She 's been worrying that you weren't going to turn up at all for the ultrasound." Katherine said as we approached the room.

"She's knows I would never abandon her like that" I said in shock that she would ever doubt my love for her. Katherine gestured for me to go in by my self.

Elizabeth felt a large hand on her stomach she opened her eyes to see Will's huge hulking form standing above her. Tears welded up in hers for some reason maybe it was hormones who knew.

"I though you weren't coming" She babbled I silenced her with a kiss. I held her hand as the nurse began the ultrasound. From the looks of the ultrasound she was just over eleven weeks and almost twelve weeks.

I watched the monitor as the tiny form of life they we had both made out of our love moved around in their mother's womb. They photos and video we where going to tell her father and brother and his girlfriend the news. Elizabeth and Gaven little sister Alicia was home from bordering school in Sydney.

I had met Alicia a few times when I was in Melbourne long enough to drop in for a family dinner. Walking out to the car park I spotted a cop putting a parking ticket on the windscreen on the Titan I groaned as we walked closer he spotted us.

"This is no heavy vehicle area are you just dumb or can't read" The constable sneered at me. I held my temper as I walked passed him.

"OY. You think you have a hard job you try my job for week" I shouted after him, he turned and was about to say sometime when his partner a Senior Constable in his early thirties.

"Sorry about him just a fresh pup out the academy the ticket wouldn't stand up in court" Senior Constable said grabbing the ticket and tearing it up.

I turned the key and engine rumbled to life. I looked at the clock on the dash it was only three in the afternoon. There was no way I could park the Titian out the front of Elizabeth apartment.

We walked around the park Reblo followed behinds us. We sat on a park bench under an old weeping Willow. Elizabeth leaned her head against my chest. My arms where wrapped around her and my right hand rested on her barely showing baby bump.

"Elizabeth" Both Elizabeth and Will looked up at the same time to see Elizabeth old school mate Rachel Morrison coming towards them draggin behind her the man Will took to be her boyfriend.

"Rachel it's been a long time." The two old friends embraced. Will stood up and watched as they chattered happily. Reblo sat on his hunches next to his master.

"I didn't think you where still in Melbourne. And I heard about graduation from Danny apparently some guy turned up claiming to be your boyfriend" Rachel babbled on completely ignoring both Will and her own boyfriend.

"That guy is my boyfriend is standing right behind you. His names Will Turner and well we're expect a baby" Elizabeth said moving back towards Will. Will placed his arm around her.

"Oh well congratulation and this is my fiancé Zack Williams" Her voice was as fake as her well-manicured nails and blonde hair.

As soon as they where out of sight. I shook my head and we walked back towards the Titan. I put the truck into neutral and out the air brake for the trailer and truck with the diff locks on the Titan.

We walked up to the front door the butler Edward opened the door for us. Gaven was there with his girlfriend Camilla along with both of Elizabeth's parents. Walking into the sitting room all eyes turned to us. Gaven was giving me the same death glare he had been giving me the last five years since he had discovered that we where together.

Elizabeth's younger sister Alicia wasn't paying attention to anyone except for her Facebook account. I took a seat next to Elizabeth.

"So why did you call a family meeting" Gaven asked getting straight to the point. I watched Elizabeth closely too much stress was bad for baby. Having a miscarriage was the last thing I want to happen to Elizabeth.

"Gaven I didn't call a family meeting mum did and the reason is that Will and I have some news," Elizabeth said trying to control her anger towards her older brother.

" Well could it wait until tonight I have an appointment at the salon in an hour" Camilla said in her use well high pitch beach blonde tone of voice that made you winch inwardly more then once or twice.

"No it can't bloody wait cause I have a load to pick up by five," I snapped at Camilla. She began to pout those fake lips of hers. Gaven looked like he was ready to kill me for insulting his girlfriend when I hadn't even done anything wrong.

"Well what is so important that it can't wait"? Weatherby spoke up for the first time since we had walked into the sitting room.

"Weatherby now don't over react at what both Elizabeth and Will have to tell you" Katharine said, the look on Weatherby's face was hard to read.

"Dad your going be a grandfather in six or seven months " Elizabeth said straight to the point that they where going to be grandparents in a few months.

"What how could the two of you be so irresponsible. How do you think you can raise a child when the two of you live in two different states" Weatherby snapped turning his stony gaze to me like it was all my fault that Elizabeth was pregnant.

"This is mine and Elizabeth child not yours. And if she wants to move up the Charters Towers with me that her decision not yours" I said ever word with ice and venom throw at him. The patronising bastard was calling his daughter a whore for getting pregnant with my child.

"Will come on let's go," Elizabeth said tugging on my hand. I nodded slowly and followed her out the door. I helped her up into the cab of the Titian.

I slammed the driver's door shut in frustration and anger at that bastard. I turned the key the engine rumbled to life. I let out the diff locks, air brake for the truck and trailer.

It was a few hours later. Elizabeth had called her boss a few days ago and told him that she was handing in her notice and that she was moving up to Queensland to be closer to her boyfriend and that she was going on maternity leave for the next year.

Elizabeth had packed her bag and was now asleep in the passenger seat of Titan. Reblo was asleep in the sleeper. I was head to Toowoomba with a oversized load on the drop deck, which was loaded with Caterpillar D10t Dozer. I had doubled checked the permits and height and width of the load.

"Bull that you mate" I heard my best friend Jack Sparrow voice over the UHF. I didn't reply as I looked over at Elizabeth briefly before picking up the hand piece.

"Yea Jack its me," I said through the hand piece. I looked in the mirror some idoit drove past us. There was a line of traffic towards us in the other lane. The bastard cut me off and I had to brake hard and spit shift.

I blasted the air horn at him and got really close to his bumper. I back off slightly and shifted down a gear I looked over at Elizabeth who was fast asleep in passenger seat of the Titan.


End file.
